If She Makes You Happy
by xiiao
Summary: Do you love her? ... That wasn't that hard, now was it? -- Well, why do you love her? ... Indescribable? Well, as long as she makes you happy, then okay.


Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable, and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged. It is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, and is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance. – 1 Corinthians  
  
If She Makes You Happy  
By: Xiao  
  
--  
  
She took a glance up from her green tea to see her cousin enter the café and order a drink before taking a seat in front of her. Quietly she ran her fingers across the rim of the cup before sighing and looking up at Syaoran. "So, what did you need to tell me, Meiling?" He asked, calmly, maturely. That was just Syaoran, even when he was a ten year old, he was mature for his age. He took a sip of his drink, and looked at her.  
  
She coughed lightly. "Syaoran," she said, and paused, her voice soft. "You love her, don't you?" She pointed out the subject in less than a few seconds. She took a glance behind herself, as if to see Sakura standing there, but saw nothing more than a few more costumers.  
  
"Meiling," he frowned, a shade of pink filling his usually pale complexion. "I thought that you were over it. It's been at least three years." He stated the obvious as he wrapped his hands around the warm drink, his own brown eyes watching her, closely. "We've been over this already."  
  
Her eyes drowned down into the hot green tea, watching hr own reflection stare back at her. She took a glance up at him. "I am aware of that, Syaoran. You haven't answered my question, by the way. Every time I've asked you, you haven't, if I might add." She took a sip, and moved a bit in her seat, getting comfortable. He opened his mouth to respond, but quietly shut it and took a glance out the window at the darkened sky. He began to think of what exactly to tell her.  
  
"Yes, I do love her."  
  
Meiling nodded, lightly, as if already knowing the answer and took a glance to the side of her as she watched some more customers come in, place their order, and then leave. One particular couple had caught her eye; a chestnut haired girl with her fingers laced with a taller dark chocolate brown haired boy. She sighed lightly, and looked back at him. "Now, that wasn't that hard, was it?" She said, almost regretting the words once they had been placed out in the open.  
  
"Actually," he began. "It was." He placed his gaze on the same couple that Meiling had spotted earlier, and sighed, lightly. Another customer had entered, symbolized by the bell ringing when the door was open. A lonely teenager with long raven hair stepped in and took her place in the short line.  
  
"Oh?" She tried not to act surprise to his response. She knew that it would be hard for him to tell her that he loved someone else other than herself. After all, what else did she suspect? This had been the same boy she had grown up and learned to believe that this would be the boy who would love her in return, and would marry when she was eighteen. Well, now she was seventeen and the plans for marriage didn't even exist. "How so?"  
  
"Please," he said, smiling at his cousin. "Meiling, don't torture me to tell you when you already know the answer to your own question." She smiled in return, and looked back at her drink before taking another sip, and letting it rest in her mouth before sliding down.  
  
"I'd like to hear it from your mouth so that I don't have to ponder if my thoughts are as yours are." She said, finally, after a long moment of silence. She looked at him, but saw that he was watching the raven-haired girl wait for her drink to be made, next to the young chestnut and chocolate brown haired couple. He looked back at her a moment later and nodded, as if understanding what she was saying to him.  
  
"Well," he paused, and stirred in his seat. Quietly, he set his hands on the table and slouched slightly in his seat. He sighed, still wondering how to place his reasoning into words that would actually make sense in her mind. "I don't want to hurt her.  
  
"Hurt me, Syaoran?" She repeated back to him. She shook his head, chuckling very lightly. "You've hurt me before, this is no different. By telling me that you love someone is probably going to let me feel much better rather then you're thought of it hurting me instead."   
  
"Hurt you?"  
  
"Do you think that you are the perfect person, who never has hurt anyone in their life?" She asked back, calmly.  
  
"Are you willing to tell me when I have hurt you?"  
  
"Do you really want to explain that to you, Syaoran?"  
  
"Are you aware of how childish this is, Meiling? Answering my questions with your own set of questions. I realize how hypocritical that is, considering the fact that I have been doing the same thing to you – answering your own questions with my own set of questions, as if they were answers. By the way, to reply to your own – I know that I am not perfect, yet am unaware of when I have hurt you, either that or it has just slipped my mind as of the moment. Also, do you think that I would ask you something if I was not sure that I wanted it answered?" He grinned at her.  
  
"The clever one." She said back to him. "Always a step ahead of the others. Never to let anyone win against your arguments, and never to let anyone get ahead of you, no matter who the person is." She took a glance inside her drink, and then at him. "Always stating the point of your thinking and speaking, too. This is such an admirable quality, my cousin. It is no wonder why the Elders have chosen you to be the next leader of the Li clan."  
  
"It might also be the fact that I was the only son." She smiled.  
  
"I suppose that if you want to know what hurt me, then I'll give you a few examples. First, off, I would like to say that when you wouldn't allow me to help you capture any of the Clow Cards with the Clow Mistress and yourself. At the time, I thought that was because you thought I was a bother and cold produce any help because I possessed no magic what so ever."  
  
She looked at the raven-haired girl that Syaoran had sometimes taken glances at, and then back at him. The girl was leaving, which was acknowledged when the bell chimed in as the door was open and shut. "The main reason, though, is when I realized that instead of Kinomoto being your rival for the Clow Cards, that she had turned in your new interest, I suppose? I know you never told me until now, but the actions and the way you talk about her were quite obvious. You lost interest in me, and slowly began to spend more time with her instead. That is perhaps, what hurt me to the most, out of everything you've done to me.  
  
"And to add to this topic, Syaoran, can you answer me this one question and we will leave the topic of who you love forever." Syaoran had nodded and, leaned back in his feet, his hands still wrapped around his drink to warm them up. She sighed, took a glance out the window and then back at him. She pulled a ebony strand out of her face, and took in one more deep breath. "Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why do you love her, to put it in simplest terms."  
  
He paused. How could one explain why they loved another? It seemed that in his mind, you cannot explain love in words. A feeling. And since you could not explain what love was, how would anyone be able to explain why he or she loved a person? "It's an indescribable thing, Meiling." He paused. How could he ever explain it to her? "You love me don't you?"  
  
"Yes." She blinked, already confused.  
  
"Can you explain why you do?"  
  
There was another moment of silence as Meiling tried to come up with words to reason why she loved him. A few minutes passed before she sighed, frustrated, and then stirred in her seat once again. "No, I cannot explain why. I just do."  
  
He nodded, understanding exactly what she was saying to him. "That is how I feel for Sakura. I can't explain it."  
  
"Oh." She said, a bit unsatisfied with his answer. She sighed, and stood, pressing the seat out from under her and standing. She pressed it back into its original place and walked toward the end of the line, to order another one of her drinks. She quietly threw the old cup into the trash-can. A few minutes later she sat back down in front of him, another glass of steaming green tea placed at her fingertips.  
  
"Does she make you feel like everything is better when you see her?" She waited for his response, and nodded in time as he did.  
  
"Does she listen to what you have to say, and actually care about what you are thinking? Is she there when you need her to be there?" He nodded instantly. She responded in the same nodding movement and then lifted her drink to her lips and took another sip of the hot liquid, and hen back at him.  
  
"Does she make you happy?"  
  
"What?" He paused, a moment of silent engulfing each of them. "Of course she makes me happy, why would I love her if she never made me happy. It just doesn't make sense if she didn't." Meiling nodded, again, and took a glance at the couple, which was sitting at another table, happily chatting away.  
  
"If she makes you happy, then." She said, finally, smiling. She stood, took her coat from the seat and placed each arm in its sleeve, before grabbing her drink and walked toward the glass door. Syaoran stood instantly, and followed her, stopped her at the door before she could exit.  
  
"If she makes me happy?" He repeated back to her.  
  
She nodded, smiling. "As long as she can make you happy, then I suppose I should let you be with her. I'm sure you make her happy in return, as well." She paused, again. "I suppose you can consider this our engagement finally broken, so that you can be with her."  
  
He was speechless. "You don't have to say anything, Syaoran."  
  
"T-thank you." He finally said, softly to her. He embraced tightly, while she smiled and did the same in return. "I love you, too, though, Meiling. No matter what place Sakura has in my heart, you'll always be there, too. You're family, my best friend, and you mean so much to me. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. I love you, too." She gripped the handle of the door, and pulled it open as she made her way toward her car, slowly whispering to herself, and perhaps Syaoran. "Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable, and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged. It is never glad about injustice but rejoices whenever the truth wins out. Love never gives up, never loses faith, and is always hopeful, and endures through every circumstance."  
  
He nodded, and listened as her voice slowly faded and began to mix with the sound of wind and other voices talking outside. A few minutes later, after processing what had happened in the last hour, he had left the café and made his way toward his own car.  
  
-- 


End file.
